Jack Ryder (New Earth)
in 1975/76). * Apart from issue (in 1975), and back-up series in -447 (in 1976), -255 (in 1978-79) and The -323 (in 1983), all the Creeper's subsequent appearances have been guest roles. Over the years, the Creeper's personality underwent changes by different writers; at times his deranged behavior was depicted as only an act to frighten criminals, while at other times he seemed genuinely psychotic. DC gave the Creeper another chance in a solo entitled The Creeper, lasting 12 issues including the one millionth, Len Kaminski focused on the break down of Jack Ryder's sanity as influenced by the Creeper and making many references to the previous continuity. Origin The Creeper's origins have changed several time over the years. * Originally, Jack Ryder became the Creeper when he was powered with a serum given to him by Doctor Vincent Yatz, a scientist being hunted by the mob. The serum gave him enhanced strength and agility, and a second mechanical device allowed him to phase his costume in and out from his surroundings, so he could become the Creeper almost at will. Ryder chose a cackling and maniacal facade to frighten criminals. * After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Creeper's origins were different. While Ryder had been on the trail of a local mob boss at a masquerade party, he was captured, beaten, and injected with hallucinogens. Shot and left for dead, he was rescued by Doctor Yatz who implanted him with a device to keep him alive. The device meant to keep Jack Ryder separate from the Creeper accidentally imprinted the drugs in his system, causing the Creeper's activity to be genuinely psychotic. His garish costumed disguise was also imprinted with him, as the Doctor had no time to remove it. In this form, Ryder eventually began to believe that he and the Creeper were two completely separate people.Secret Origins (Volume 2) #18 * After the Infinite Crisis, the Creeper appeared with a new origin once more. Ryder was accidentally injected with experimental nanocell technology, which additionally gave him regenerative capabilities. He found himself able to switch back and forth between being the Creeper at will.Creeper (Volume 2) #1-6 * It has been revealed that the Creeper is a demon of some sort. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Trivia = * Jack Ryder was born to the publisher of a successful . His father's history would influence Jack's own future — but so would his mother's. She was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia while Jack was still a child and died in an institution. * A Creeper action figure was introduced by DC Direct in 2009 as part of their The History of the DC Universe line. | Wikipedia = Creeper (comics) | Links = * Creeper at Cosmic Teams * Creeper at the DCU Guide * Creeper at Toonopedia * Creeper Index at Dark Mark * }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Shadow Fighters members Category:Journalism Category:Outsiders members Category:Batman Family Category:Justice League International members Category:Demons Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Spirit Squad members Category:1968 Character Debuts